


Longing

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge, "De-Lovely (words starting with D)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

I should not watch him sleep. Knowing when he will wake is necessary so that I might provide his tea at the appropriate time, but lately I have taken to entering his room a few minutes earlier than before. He looks so peaceful in the early light that my heart aches. Part of me wishes he would open his eyes and know why I stand at the door, that he would return my regard, but that is folly. There is nothing here that I may have, nothing I may ever touch.

I would give so much to fulfill my desire.


End file.
